prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC10
is the 10th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 447th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is called "Superstar Classmate". Synopsis After Makoto transfers to the girls school, she grows closer to Mana after she takes it upon herself to help her. In the process, Rikka begins to worry over her place in Mana's heart and eventually gets angry at them, causing tension in the team. '' Summary Rikka prepares for the school day before her, and before meeting up with Mana she eats breakfast. At school they arrive, where the teacher makes an announcement to reveal they have a new student joining them: ''Makoto. Everyone is shocked to hear this, but with a charming smile she manages to captivate the classroom and everyone eagerly chats about the event. When she sees her confusion, Mana lends her a hand. A bit later, the girls are surprised to see Dabyi has come to help her out too, but to make sure nobody else sees her, Makoto hides her on her lap beneath the desk. Soon a test is held, and Rikka worries because Makoto didn't have time to study -as she was new- but she accidentally expresses her concern in a way that annoys Makoto. After the test, Makoto decides to stay and help Rikka and Mana with cleaning the classroom, which excites everyone observing them from the hallway. She attempts to please them further by doing a little dance but accidentally spills the water after bumping it. This annoys Rikka but she says nothing and cleans it up herself. As the girls resume talking for a moment, a group approaches to ask for some photographs from her. Rikka reminds them that they aren't allowed to do this on the school grounds and sends them off, but to her sadness she looks to discover Mana has led Makoto off. As Mana and Makoto leave the school she asks Makoto how her first school day has been. Makoto says she is happy. Meanwhile, Rikka walks by herself when a Pink Taxi pulls up to her, revealing Alice is inside. She invites Rikka to join her, and wanting to talk to someone, Rikka agrees. They begin chatting about friend problems as they make their way to the others, but they find that Mana and Makoto have been there waiting, but Makoto was tired and fell asleep. At home, Rikka still feels sad but Alice manages to help her feel a little better. Her mother was there and they eat together while discussing friend problems. The following morning, Rikka is running late to school- to the point she had to skip breakfast. She becomes envious upon arrival to find Mana and Makoto feeding Ai, but she snaps out of it when she overhears a frustrated man nearby.Marmo Marmo arrives and summons a Jikochū, so Rikka transforms into Cure Diamond to put a stop to it. She freezes the Jikochū's legs and the others girls arrive to help her, with Cure Heart used My Sweet Heart to purify the Jikochū. Rikka is still saddened, but Makoto -who could tell something has been bothering her- tells her not to worry about losing Mana, because she will always be there for her. Realizing she has a point, Rikka begins to feel better and she gives her friends a smile. Major Events *Makoto decides to attend Oogai First Middle alongside Mana & Rikka in order to discover more about Cure Heart. *Rikka's mother was shown for the first time. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Ira *Marmo *Bel *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Okada Joe *Hishikawa Ryoko *Nikaidou *Momota *Yashima *Juujou Hiroshi *Mr. Kido Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes